


Amber and Kathleen: Big Sister Instincts

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen, OOT94 - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3suggested a story with some more sweet sisterly dynamics. Amber and Kathleen are the creations ofOOT94.





	Amber and Kathleen: Big Sister Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) suggested a story with some more sweet sisterly dynamics. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
> ** **
> 
> Amber’s bullies are the two unnamed girls from OOT94’s comic _Bully Blues 1._
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

Kathleen sighed irritably as she looked at the digital clock on her car’s radio.

Picking up Amber from school on the way home was, as usual, already chewing an extra 7 to 10 minutes out of her time. “Can’t wait until I don’t have to do this anymore.” she grumbled. This was time that could be better spent texting/chatting with Jason, meeting up with her gal pals, or just about anything else really.

Turning the car into Amber’s school, the tall blonde began going over to her usual parking spot but raised an eyebrow in confusion at what she saw.

 _What the…_ There was her little sister Amber waiting by the curb as usual. However, she was also red faced with sad eyes. Most likely due to the fact that she was current missing her blue-gray jeans, leaving her in a pair of star-patterned dark blue panties from the waist down.

It certainly didn’t help that her classmates passing by were snapping pics with their phones (that they weren’t laughing or snickering seemed like a sign she’d been minus pants for a little while now).

Parking by Amber and unlocking the passenger door, Kathleen soon saw the door being pulled open by Amber as the small blonde rushed inside to cover herself. “Amber, what happened to your pants?” Kathleen asked.

“Katie and Amy took them.” Amber grumbled, arms crossed and red face forming an angry pout.

“Who?” Kathleen asked.

“These two snobby girls that like to pick one me.”

Kathleen frowned for a moment before asking. “Did they go home yet, or are they still waiting around here?”

Answering her, Amber said, “Um, they should be waiting in the back parking lot for their parents. Why?”

“Wait here.” Kathleen replied, ignoring the question as she got out and locked the car door before going to the other side of the school building.

-

Katie, a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes that was wearing light gray pants and a pink sleeveless shirt that had a white collar, grinned at the pair of pants she and her friend had swiped. “You wanna keep these as a trophy, or should we just trash ‘em?”

“Eh, let’s keep ‘em.” Amy, a girl with light brown skin and slightly curly black hair wearing a sleeveless orange shirt and a pair of black jeans, said. “I think they’d look pretty good on you.”

“You think so?”

“I don’t.” came Kathleen’s stern, not-at-all pleased voice behind the girls, making them freeze.

Slowly, they turned around and saw the taller, older girl standing over them, arms crossed and a glare on her face. “Uh, heyyyy…” Amy said, gulping nervously, her brown eyes glancing around in the hope that one of their parents were pulling up. They weren’t.

Reaching down, the tall blonde snatched her sister’s pants away from Katie. “THESE are my sister’s.” she said before placing a hand on the pants worn by the two smaller girls. “And now THESE are mine.”

“Hey!” they shouted. A struggle ensued, Kathleen quickly pinning down the two girls and removing their pants, exposing Amy’s rose-patterned white panties and Katie’s sunflower-patterned pair of white panties.

Blushing, Katie shouted, “Get off of us!”

“Hmmmm… Okay.” Kathleen said, getting off the two girls and surprising them by grabbing onto the backs of their panties to lift them up with her.

“OWIE!” they shrieked in unison as their panties sank into their cracks.

Carrying them over to a stop sign positioned in the parking lot, Kathleen hanged Amy and Katie up on it by their panties. “Now don’t go anywhere.” she said mockingly.

Then, for added fun, grabbed onto a leg from each of them and PULLED! OwowowowOWWWWIEE!”

“AhhooOOWWW!” Amy cried out as she and Katie felt their panties digging deeper into them.

Stopping, and grabbing up all three pairs of pants she’d just retrieved from the two girls in her arms, Kathleen began making her way back to the car.

-

When Kathleen got back in the car and Amber saw the three pairs of pants her sister was carrying (one belonging to her and the other two belonging to her bullies), the small blonde hugged her older sibling. “Thanks, sis.”

“Just so you know, you’re not putting your pants back on til we get home.” Kathleen said in a deadpan.

“Oh come on!”

“BUT, we can drive by Katie and Amy so you can get some pics of them.” Kathleen added, making her little sister smile.

“Yay!”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml767189607']=[] 


End file.
